In the witches castle
by Peter1312
Summary: What if dorothy and elphaba began to get along instead of wanting to kill each other? what if dorothy learned of nessarose's affliction? well dorothy spends some time staying in elphaba's castle and may decide to stay. small pairing later i am taking sugesstions for next chapter book/musical thing one of my views on how it should have gone r and r please first fanfic AU i guess
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Wicked that's universals or the wizard of oz that's Lyman Frank Baum's (L, Frank Baum) I would also like your suggestions for future chapters**

* * *

Dorothy was scared in the witches chamber with the witch pacing the floor in front of her, "what are you going to do with me… um… erm what should I refer to you as?" ask the farm girl.

The witch paused having been asked both of the question, "my dear im not going to do anything to you yet because even though trying to kill you comes to mind everyone knows in the end of most tales with witches in them the witch dies, why make it reality?, second just refer to me as Miss Elphaba" said the witch in a soft tone

Dorothy pondered on the part of how all witches normally end up dead in the and then looked at the silver slippers on her own feet they were pretty she didn't want to give them to the witch who they rightfully belonged to and yet she felt guilty for it, " Miss Elphaba why do you want my shoes?" asked the farm girl wonderingly.

"Well my dear I enchanted those shoes so that my sister could walk, she was a cripple from the waist down" said the witch trying to fight back tears as Dorothy crossed one leg across the other

"Miss Elphaba I'm terribly sorry I didn't know about you sist…" Dorothy started before Elphaba cut her off, "I know neither did a lot of people and it's all because of me but that's another story my dear." Said the witch.

Dorothy looked at her sparkling shoes, they were making her feet sore but she couldn't get them off to at least get some relief.

"Miss Elphaba? I'm beginning to feel guilty about taking your sisters shoes, I'd give them back but they won't come off." Said the farm girl trying to pull one off her feet looking as though she might pull something.

"don't strain yourself my dear, we will think of a way to get them off of you in time." Said Elphaba in a calm voice, then opening up a cupboard and pulling out a loaf of bread then putting it on the small table adjacent to them.

"That's not poisoned is it?" asked the farm girl panicked

"No my dear it's not but you need to keep your strength up I'm beginning to take a liking to you." Said Elphaba taking her hat off, then placing it on the dresser by the door.

"I'm flattered and I guess your right" said the farm girl taking the bread from the table and breaking it half offering some to Elphaba.

Elphaba looked at the girl, she was offering her part of her meal, "thank you my dear." Said Elphaba taking the half of bread as the girl took a bite of her half.

After they had both eaten Elphaba guided the girl to the room she would be staying in, "this is where you will sleep the night my dear." Said Elphaba as the girl stared in awe at the big room.

"This room is so big." the girl said looking around at the room which had a large bed, a desk, an oil lamp, and matches to light it with.

"If you need anything just call for Chistery or one of the guards and they will bring you whatever you need." Said Elphaba, and with that she left the girl alone.

When Dorothy knew she was alone she picked up the matches and lit the oil lamp which illuminated the room in a golden light, Dorothy then looked around the room and the sat on the bed trying again to remove the slippers to no avail.

'I wish these shoes would come off my feet are so sore' the girl thought to herself as she went to turn off the oil lamp and laid down on the bed and started to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you like this I am currently working on the second chapter but I would like your suggestions on what you would like to see in the next chapter PM me or put it in the reviews**


	2. the next day

**Disclaimer I do not own wicked or the wizard of oz.**

The next morning Dorothy was awoken by Elphaba who had brought her a tray with eggs and bacon (Elphaba made sure all the meat she ate was animal not Animal) and a jug of milk.

"good morning my dear, I take it you slept well?" asked elphaba calmly as she set the tray and jug on the desk as Dorothy sat up.

"I slept quite well miss Elphaba thanks for asking and for bringing me breakfast." said the farm girl in her sweet voice.

"It was no trouble my dear." Said Elphaba as she sat down on the bed and began to run her fingers through Dorothy's hair.

"Why are you running your fingers through my hair?" asked the farm girl actually starting to enjoy having Elphaba do it.

"I don't have a hair brush my dear and since there is only one mirror in the whole castle and that's in the west parapet, well let's just say it's better for someone to do it for you." Said Elphaba continuing to run her fingers through Dorothy's hair.

When Elphaba was done Dorothy's hair looked a bit less like it had when she had woken up so Dorothy got up and then went to eat her breakfast yet began to weep.

"whats wrong my dear why are you crying?" asked Elphaba slowly walking over to Dorothy and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I…I…it's just that you are treating me like the mother I never had since my parents died at sea." Said Dorothy finishing off her meal ,standing up, and wiping away her tears.

"I'm so sorry my dear I didn't know about your parents but I'm flattered that you think I'm like a mother, mine died after she gave birth to my sister." Said Elphaba in a sweet tone of voice.

And with that they both left the room and went down stairs to the study.

" Now let's see if we can think of a way to get these slippers off my feet." said Dorothy sitting down and putting her feet on a footstool.

Elphaba looked at the shoes then knelt down and grabbed one of Dorothy's feet and then examined it, her feet were petite and she was wearing light socks but that didn't give any hints to why the slippers were stuck.

"I don't see what the problem is but they are stuck and I mean stuck tight." Said Elphaba, pondering on what to do to get them off the girl.

"well I can't think of anything either right now besides either cutting them off or cutting my feet off." Said the farm girl.

"we aren't going to take either of those ideas into consideration my dear." Said Elphaba trying to gently slide the shoes off Dorothy's feet without success, then letting it go.

"but I really want to give you back these shoes Miss Elphaba." Said Dorothy as she tried to pry them off her feet again with no success

"why don't you go wander around the castle my dear I have something to take care of." Said Elphaba and with that they both left the study.

That afternoon Dorothy was sitting in the courtyard when Elphaba found her.

"come with my my dear Dorothy I have something to show you." Said Elphaba in her sweet voice.

Dorothy, being curious followed Elphba, "where are you taking me?" asked Dorothy following elphaba.

" to your room I made you something." Said Elphaba

When they got to Dorothy's room Dorothy saw that on her bed was a beautiful white nightgown that looked brand new.

" it's so beautiful and it's just about my size, did you sew it yourself miss Elphaba?" asked Dorothy in a kind loving voice.

"yes I did Dorothy dear so that you wouldn't have to sleep in that same dress every night ill have Chistery wash it later, and Dorothy just call me elphaba from now on please."s said elphaba as Dorothy nodded.

" I love it Elphaba thank you." Said Dorothy happily smiling walking over to the nightgown and picking it up.

"you're welcome my dear, well try it on Dorothy." Elphaba said as the girl took off her dress and slipped on the nightgown.

"it fits perfectly I love it Elphaba." Said Dorothy sitting on the bed as Elphaba came and sat next to her.

"you're welcome my dear, you know I think I just came up with a solution to get those shoes off of your feet." Said Elphaba running her fingers through Dorothy's hair once more.

"Really what is it? Tell me." Asked Dorothy smiling ,her face lighting up like the morning sun.

" we could call Glinda she's an old friend of mine maybe she can help us with those shoes." Said Elphaba smiling.

And with that Dorothy changed back into her dress and then Elphaba when to write a letter to glinda.

**Like I said I do not own wicked or the wizard of oz I am also good at cliff hangers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own wicked or the wizard of oz those are owned by their respected authors.**

Glinda had just received Elphabas letter and read it through. She then decided she would clear her friends name and reveal the wizards secret when Madam Morrible walked in.

" good morning Miss Glinda, whose the letter from?" Asked madam morrible walking over to elphaba as she folded up the letter and put it in the book she was reading.

"It's a letter Elphaba sent me a while back during our Lurlinemas break, I was just trying to remember the good times." Said Glinda starting to tear up.

" I realize this is hard for you Miss Glinda but don't worry we will be sending out the witch hunters soon to bring us that wicked woman." Said Morrible as Glinda stood up and punched her across the face.

" you and the wizard are the evil ones here Morrible and I am going to speak out." Said glinda grabbing her wand, walking out , then making the door disappear so Morrible could not get out but marked the spot for later reference.

When glinda stood on the balcony the citizens of the emerald city looked up at her believing she had news that the witch was captured and destroyed. " Citizens of Oz you have been cheated and lied to, your wizard is a fake and is the one responsible for monkies." Glinda said as everyone in the room gasped, " how do we know that what you are saying is the truth Miss Glinda?" said one of the ozians.

" what I say is true I was there when the monkies were transformed, the Wizard and Madam Morrible made her try to cast a levitation spell, which instead of affecting her infected all of the monkies, and if you don't believe me I'll bring you to the wizards chamber and reveal he is no real wizard." Said Glinda as the citizens of Oz followed her to the throne room and rammed open the doors.

"What is going on here?" said the wizards voice from the giant mechanical head as Glinda walked behind it and pulled out the wizard.

"citizens of Oz this is the man who claims to be our wizard, he has no more power than anyone of you!" said Glinda as the citizens of Oz shot angry looks at the Wizard.

"now, now my loyal Ozians lets not do anything rash I'm just a man." Said the wizard starting two sweet buckets.

"Until further notice or until we can find someone to take the wizards place the wizard shall remain ruler but I declare the disbandment of the witch hunters hunting Elphaba Thropp, a." Said glinda shackling the wizard to his throne, before leading the citizens of Oz out of the throne room, then barring the door.

And with that Glinda summoned one of her bubbles and began her travel to Kiamo Ko .

**My third chapter already done on the second day of writing this fanfiction the fourth chapter will be coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own wicked or the wizard of oz.**

The next day both Dorothy and Elphaba were awake and ready for glinda's arrival.

" I hope Glinda can get these shoes off my feet." Said Dorothy tying her hair into her usual pigtails.

"I hope so too Dorothy dear and you know something this whole time you've been staying in my castle I've started to actually like having you around." Said Elphaba watching the skies for glinda's bubble.

"thank you Elphaba I really like you too." Said Dorothy smiling as she sat down on a nearby bench.

After Dorothy had said that Glinda appeared in one of her dazzling pink bubbles immediately emerging, " oh elphie im glad you and Dorothy are okay, also elphie the wizards secret has been revealed and your name cleared but that's not why I came here, I heard you and Dorothy needed help." Said glinda in her cute fluttering voice and batting her eyelashes at them.

" two things Glinda first thanks for clearing my name I appreciate it, and second yes we do need help Dorothy doesn't want the slippers can you get them off of her?" asked Elphaba looking at Dorothy who was trying to get them off again with once more no success.

"of course I can get them off of her Elphie ill do it now it's a simple spell I learned." Said Glinda walking over to Dorothy and waving her wand over the shoes muttering a few in-audible words, " there try now Dorothy" said Glinda as Elphaba looked at Dorothy's feet.

Dorothy sighed and then bent over and slowly pulled on one of the slippers and both she and elphaba were surprised that it had come off and she pulled off the other one then gave them to elphaba and then sat down again, she then took off her socks and pocketed them and started rubbing the soles of her feet which were as sore as the dickens.

"finally im free of those shoes" said Dorothy continuing to rub the soles of her feet as Elphaba walked over to Dorothy.

"here let me help you, your feet must be really sore after having those shoes on for so long."said elphaba who grabbed Dorothy's left foot and began massaging it.

"here let me help too" said glinda as she walked over and grabbed Dorothy's right and massaged it.

"oh thank you ladies but don't worry you don't have to." Said Dorothy as elphaba and glinda looked at her and said "but we insist" in unison and continued the massaging for about five minutes then Glinda said her goodbyes and left in her bubble leaving elphaba and a barefoot Dorothy outside alone.

"now Dorothy lets see if we can find you some shoes in the castle, or would you rather go barefoot?" asked Elphaba camly.

Dorothy looked at her bare feet," I'd rather go barefoot for a while my feet are much more comfortable this way." Said Dorothy following elphaba inside.

"as you wish Dorothy" said Elphaba sitting down at the table and taking off her own shoes then putting on the slippers.

"they look beautiful on you Elphaba, and you know I wish I could stay here forever." Said Dorothy admiring the slippers on elphaba's green feet.

"thank you Dorothy but what about your aunt and uncle?" said Elphaba taking off the slippers and going barefoot herself.

"well they were a good family but they didn't pay much attention to me and I think they thought I was a bit annoying." Said Dorothy looking at Elphaba's green feet and then back at hers.

"well, I guess I could adopt you, if that's what you want." Said Elphaba walking over to the girl Just as the door Burst open and Scarecrow, Tin man,Lion, and Toto Dorothy's dog ran in, "are you okay?" the trio asked as Toto ran up to Dorothy and jumped onto her lap.

"I'm fine guys don't worry elphaba here was just saying that she could adopt me if I wanted her too." Said Dorothy petting toto.

" don't you dare trust that woman, she's the reason I'm made of tin in the first place." Said the tin man lifting up his axe about to strike Elphaba as Dorothy got up and ran in front of her.

" don't worry Dorothy just let me explain something to my old friend his real name is Boq, my sister loved him but when I gave her the ability to walk he tried to leave her to stop glinda's engagement, so my sister out of rage said the boq would lose his heart to her and tried to cast a spell in the grimmerie on him, but instead of making him love her it made his heart start to shrink to nothing this was the only way I could save him." Said Elphaba as boq stood there frozen then lowered his axe and then the scarecrow walked up to them.

" oh elphaba you also saved me after I was nearly killed by the gale forces." Said the scarecrow in a voice elphaba could only recognize as fiyero's.

"Oh fiyero my love, it really is you I thought you would never come back." Said elphaba hugging the scarecrow tightly but he was really made out of straw.

" yes but I don't like being a scarecrow but you told me that spells from the grimmerie cant be reversed only counteracted by another spell." Said fiyero wrapping his straw arms tightly around elphaba.

Dorothy then began to realize what was going on, she realized that the scarecrow and the tin man were at one time human, " I think I know what could help you two become human again." Said Dorothy as they all looked at her surprised as Elphaba realized what the girl meant.

"the slippers, that's right I could use them to turn you two back to normal again." Said elphaba putting them on and clicking the heels together causing boq and fiyero to turn back to their original forms.

"finally!" said both Fiyero and boq in unison just as glinda appeared.

" oh fiyero, oh boq I saw everything through Morrible's crystal ball, morrible was executed a few minutes ago having confessed in causing the death of elphaba's sister nessarose." Said glinda pulling them all into a group hug as another bubble appeared and dorothy's aunt and uncle came out of it.

"oh Dorothy we were so worried about you." Said Dorothy's aunt and uncle in unison, then running over to join the group hug

" im fine aunt em and uncle henry, but the real question is how did you get here?" asked Dorothy pulling herself out of the group.

"well we weren't even aware that we were coming here till glinda here summoned us in the middle night and brought us here." Said dorothy's uncle henry sitting down.

"well I want to stay here in oz with elphaba but you guys are welcome to stay here with us." Said Dorothy hugging both of them.

"well Dorothy that's the trouble I brought them here because they wanted to get you home but if that's how you feel I can return them to that Kansas and make something that will allow you to come an go as you please." Said glinda kneeling down, so she could make eye contact with the girl.

" I'd really like that Glinda do you happen to have any adoption forms?" Dorothy asked as glinda pulled out some official oz adoption forms and handed them to elphaba who thanked her.

A few hours later the forms were all signed and Dorothy was now elphaba's adopted daughter.

"well I guess this is the time where we say goodbye to our Dorothy." Said both Dorothy's aunt and uncle in unison then hugging and then they were sent back to Kansas by glinda.

"oh I can't wait to start the day with my new daughter tomorrow." Said elphaba as they all sat down at the table and ate.

That night fiyero and boq went up to Dorothy's room to say goodnight to her with elphaba then they all went to sleep dreaming about what they would do the next day.

**What will happen next? Well find out in the next chapter which should be up by tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own wicked. Also read and review and read my q and a inter view with wicked and also if one of you could read the first review and pm to me what it says im too lazy to read it.**

The next morning Dorothy woke up before all of them and walked barefoot to elphabas room where she found both fiyero and boq asleep in chairs and elphaba in her bed, she her self pulled up a chair and sat by the door.

"I hope I don't wake anyone." Said Dorothy to her self quietly looking over to boq and fiyero , the over to Elphaba who Dorothy had just noticed that her eyes were open.

"good morning Dorothy my dear." Said elphaba softly getting up and walking over to Dorothy kissing her on the cheek as Dorothy hugged her.

"good morning Elphaba, or should I call you mom now?" asked Dorothy as fiyero and boq woke up and immediately left the room without a word.

" call me whatever you wish my dear." Said elphaba sitting down her bed as Dorothy sat next to her.

" well I guess I'll alternate between the two." Said Dorothy turning towards elphaba and resting her feet on elphaba's lap then staring up at the ceiling.

" I think we should go down stairs and catch up with the boys." Said elphaba tickling Dorothy's feet and then getting up and going down stairs with Dorothy only to find the boys already dressed and equipped with hunting gear.

" Fiyero is going to teach me how to hunt we will bring home animal meat not Animal." Said boq as he and fiyero walked out the door and shut it.

During that time elphaba and Dorothy changed into their day cloths and spent most of the day bonding until late in the afternoon when they went back to elphaba's room.

"my dear its been fun but you should take a little rest since we are closer to my room you may use my bed" said elphaba as Dorothy nodded and sat on the bed unbuttoning the top portion of her dress then lying down, when elphaba knew the girl was asleep she kissed the girl on the cheek and went to her room to fetch Dorothy's nightgown.

When she got back to her room with Dorothy's night gown she realized she didn't want to wake the girl so she put the night gown on the chair next to her and then laid her self on the bed next to the girl and fell asleep, later when elphaba awoke she found that there was a tray on her dresser, realizing her supper was brought up to her by either one of the boys she ate it and then walked to Dorothy's room and opened the door to find the girl undressing about to change into her nightgown.

" good evening elphaba I expect you slept well?" asked Dorothy laying her dress on the dresser and slipping on her nightgown.

" thank you for asking Dorothy dear and yes I did sleep well thanks for bringing dinner up for me." Said elphaba as Dorothy walked over to her and hugged her.

With that they both went to bed.

" that girl, shes like us, yet she's not." Said boq to fiyero throwing another log into the fire place.

"I know Boq she's like elphaba minus the green and the short temper." Said fiyero stoking the fire and then going over the the rain barrel and collecting water from it, then dousing the fire.

"I realize that fiyero, but she is elphabas daughter now which leads me to this one question." Said boq staring at the steam emanating from the wet embers.

"whats that boq?" asked fiyero raising an eyebrow.

" who is the adopted father?" said boq as he and fiyero walked up the stairs to dorothy's room only to find her still awake petting toto on her lap.

"oh hello boys, a little late to be up isn't it?" asked Dorothy taking toto off her lap and placing him on the pillow.

"we would ask you the same thing, why are you up?" both fiyero and boq asked in unison.

"well ive just been wondering, if elphaba is my adopted mother now then who is my adopted father?" asked Dorothy as boq rubbed his temples.

"funny thing about that me and fiyero were talking about the same thing before we got up here." Said boq kissing Dorothy on the cheek and leaving the room.

"we'll talk to elphaba about it in the morning Dorothy try and get some sleep." Said fiyero also kissing Dorothy on the cheek and leaving the room.

The next morning after everyone had woken up and went to breakfast the conversation began when boq asked who the adopted father was causing elphaba to nearly choke on her eggs, " well I hadn't really thought about that boq, I guess it will be fiyero since hes my lover." Said elphaba as glinda appeared coming out of her bubble.

"I heard most of the conversations and elphie your right I do always pick the most inconvienient times to show up." Said glinda waving to boq and fiyero.

"its our pleasure glinda." They all said in unison then laughing at that.

"well we were just discussing who the adopted father would be and all seem to agree that it will be fiyero." Said boq standing up and putting his plate in the dry empty sink and grabbed a bow and arrow and waited by the door for fiyero.

" is it okay if I go with you guys?" asked Dorothy sliding on some sandals elphaba had made her and left on her desk some point in the night.

"sure you can Dorothy." Said fiyero getting up and putting his plate on top of boqs then handing Dorothy a bow and a couple of arrows.

" you guys all have fun and boq try not to kill any Animals just animals." Said elphaba having heard the story of the boys hunting lesson yesterday.

" whats the difference between the two?" asked Dorothy as she said goodbye to toto and and hugged glinda.

" the difference is that Animals walk on two legs and talk like us and animals are like toto they don't talk and walk on all their legs." Said elphaba and glinda in unsion as they all laughed at that being said.

And with that fiyero grabbed a roll of gauze from a cabinet for precaution and the he, Dorothy and boq left to go hunting.

**I still do not own wicked but the next chapter will be a bonding session between Dorothy, fiyero, and boq. Read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I still don't own wicked or references to anyother play or book that may or may not be brought up in the course of my stories. Read and review.**

When Fiyero, boq , and Dorothy had got to the forest the first thing Dorothy saw was a gazelle, she then picked up one of her arrows and the readied her bow and shot it clear on, when the boys saw that they dropped their own bows and boq nearly fainted but held himself up on a nearby tree.

"nice shot Dorothy, I didn't know you had hunting experience." Said fiyero picking up his bow and then picking up boqs and handing it to him as they walked over to the gazelle.

" that's the thing I don't, im surprised myself that I hit It, the only time I've ever seen one of these used was when I saw you teaching boq yesterday from the window." Said Dorothy as boq blushed and fiyero removed the arrow from the gazelle.

As soon as fiyero had gotten the arrow out of the gazelle elphaba and glinda showed up, seeing the perfectly killed gazelle glinda nearly fainted, "nice kill who shot the arrow?, it hit it just in the right spot." Elphaba asked.

"Dorothy shot it, it seems she was ease dropping on my lessons with boq yesterday and she retained the information." Said fiyero wiping the blood off the arrow head and then handing back to Dorothy who aimed it at a deer that was running by and shot it point blank as fiyero gasped and ran over to it, then dragged it over to the spot where the girls and boq were standing.

" nice shot Dorothy, maybe you should try something like one of the gale forces shot gun" said elphaba as glinda went over to a tree stump and sat on it.

"thanks it seems that im very good at this" said Dorothy taking the arrows from the quiver on her back and handing them to boq and then going over to glinda to comfort her.

" poor thing shes probably never seen dead animals before." Said Dorothy as glinda gagged a little and nodded.

After that they all went inside and set glinda in a bed to lie down, when glinda had begun to feel better it was already night time, she departed back to the emerald city after the wizards departure had entered the winkie country. And with that they all went to

**I know this is short but I ran out of ideas and so im going to start working on the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own wicked or anything to do with that.**

The next day was almost the usual when glinda showed up in her bubble and hugging elphaba.

"why are you hugging me this time glinda? its not my birthday or a holiday." Said elphaba she raised an eyebrow and pushed glinda off of her.

"oh elphie I have great news, I know its early and all but, okay let me say it…" said glinda catching her breath as elphaba took a sip of tea from her mug.

"well what is it?" asked Dorothy also drinking a sip of tea.

"elphie the citizens of oz want you as their new ruler!" said glinda as she spit out her tea as though she had been told there was poison in it, Dorothy however just choked on hers.

"oh… well im flattered but who would ever want a green person as their leader?" asked elphaba slapping Dorothy on the back a couple of times until she stopped coughing.

"well it seems the people of oz do." Said fiyero and boq in unison.

Elphaba thought about it to her self for a minute, ' the citizens want me as their ruler what real choice do I have?' then said " well tell them I accept their offer." As glinda squealed in a voice so I pitched that it broke the mirror next to her.

"well that's bad luck glinda but Elphaba doesn't that make you a queen now?" Dorothy asked going to get a broom from the closet to clean the shattered glass.

"well the mirror is no issue Dorothy dear and yes It would and it would make you a princess and fiyero a king." Said Elphaba as glinda pulled them all into a group hug.

" oh elphie ill go to the emerald city and tell the citizens of oz, then ill send a bunch of luggage carridges for your things." Said glinda waving her wand causing a bunch of crates filled with straw to appear.

Glinda then departed from the castle to go to the emerald city and tell the citizens of oz that elphaba had accepted their pleads as elphaba and Dorothy, with the help of boq and fiyero packed things in the straw filled crates.

"where do you want this book?" asked Dorothy pulling the grimmerie from the shelf.

"hold onto that my dear and here take this cloak too it looks about your size." Said elphaba packing the slippers into a small crate with her training wand from shiz, the handing a black cloak that looked similar to elphaba's .

"Dorothy be a dear and go fetch my axe from upstairs." Said Boq as he packed up the plates.

Dorothy then went up stairs and came back several minutes later dragging boqs axe since it was extremely heavy and handed it to him.

"thank you Dorothy much obliged." Said boq placing the axe into another crate and sealing it.

When they had finished packing the castle the carriages glinda promised to send had arrived. Elphaba had already sent Chistery and his heard to the emerald city with all the fragile stuff to the emerald city with a note telling glinda they were finished, elphaba had decided to carry the small wooden box with the slippers inside it and her broom, while Dorothy was carrying the grimmerie and the cloak elphaba gave her.

"well I finally get to leave this place for good, no offense fiyero but its kinda shabby." Said elphaba as fiyero replied "none taken, why do you think we don't live their?" said fiyero as elphaba kissed him, then boq opened the door to the only empty carriage and they all loaded in for the journey to the emerald city.

The journey was long, but when they arrived they were greeted by a crowd of cheering citizens, as glinda came out and they all became silent, giving Dorothy and elphaba time to get out of the carriage and get to the throne room and boq and fiyero went to go unload the crates.

"man I really missed this place." Said Dorothy as she and elphaba got to the throne room and Elphaba sat down on the throne.

"i love the emerald it makes me fit in." said elphaba as Dorothy walked over to her and hugged her

When everything was unpacked in their rooms glinda summoned elphaba and Dorothy to her private chamber in the palace. "well since it seems we never have issues in the emerald city all youhave to do is come up with laws that will make the people even happier and just make your self worshipped." Said glinda as they all sat down at the table. And glinda ordered some tea which was sent up on a dumbwaiter.

"well I guess that's good to know, two sugars please glinda." Said elphaba as glinda served the tea then looked under the table and summoned a milk bone for toto who elphaba thought as fragile and was sent with the flying monkies and then looked at elphabas feet and seeing that she had slipped her shoes off reavealing her slim green feet and then hit her head under the table winking at toto and trying to get up.

"are you okay?" asked Dorothy looking under the table at toto gnawing on a milk bone and then noticed elphaba had her shoes off so she slipped off her shoes and sat their only in her socks.

"ouch… no im fine just didn't think toto would gnaw at that milkbone so loud it shocked me a little." Said glinda bending over to pick her tiara off the floor and noticed Dorothy was sitting there in her socks and saw elphaba looking at her from under the table glinda hit her head in surprise and sat up putting her tiara on the and rubbing her head with her hand.

" im so sorry I didn't mean to scare you glinda you don't mind if we have our shoes off do you?" asked elphaba as she rubbed glindas leg with her barefoot as Dorothy watched smiling sipping her tea.

" oh elphie its all right you know I love having you around." Said glinda using her feet to grab both Dorothy and elphaba's shoes and putting them under her chair.

Dorothy then saw what glinda was doing, she was going to play footsies with them, Dorothy having heard about it from her aunt and uncle and seeing it done between kids at school shes slides her socked foot up and down glindas leg as glinda slips off her heels and then grabbed one of elphabas feet with her own. She then had one of her own feet grabbed by dorothy's soft socked feet and then had one of her stockings pulled off by dorothys feet revealing her own feet which were petite and soft. Just then elphaba escaped from glindas grasp and used her own feet to pull off glinda's other stocking, then both elphaba and glinda wrapped their feet around Dorothy's and pulled off her socks. After they were all barefoot and had finished the tea elphaba was the first to get up and then make a remark, "well this is actually really fun its like our own little party." Elphaba said as Dorothy and Glinda nodded in agreement then glinda got up and took off her dress revealing that she was also shorts and a regular shirt and jumped onto her puffy bed and elphaba joined her.

" I have an idea glinda." Said elphaba whispering something to glinda as Dorothy joined them on the bed.

Just then glinda and elphaba attacked Dorothy with a barrage of tickling causing her to burst out in peals of laughter, " s-st-st-stop I want to do s-s-ssome tickling please"said Dorothy trying to contain herself.

"this is so much fun Elphie." Said glinda after she was finished tickling Dorothy and elphaba had also stopped.

After they had all had their turns tickling each other and had all gotten their shoes back on Dorothy and elphaba were led to their rooms by glinda. Elphabas room was filled with everything she had at shiz plus it had a large bookshelf filled with books. Dorothy's room was big and had a closet filled with clothes that she liked to wear and that were exactly her size, there was also a golden tiara that was on a dresser next her bed. Dorothy then placed the grimmerie next to the tiara and got her self dressed for bed. Elphaba how ever was already asleep dreaming of what like would be like for her now.

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I also hope you read my Q an A/ interview with wicked and leave reviews for it. Also what would you like to see in the next chapter suggest through reviews or PM me.**


	8. the plan and the revival

**Disclaimer I do not own wicked blah blah blah same thing I post every chapter.**

The next morning Dorothy was the first to awake , she then got dressed and put on her cloak and tiara and then looked in the dresser to see if there were any hair clips. Instead she found a wand made of redwood that looked similar to the one that elphaba had brought with her. She picked it up , it felt like it was made entirely for her hands and her own grip she also found a note which read.\

_Dear Dorothy,_

_This is a training wand similar to the one me and elphaba used when we were at shiz. we hope that you want to take on witchcraft like we did._

_your's sincerely_

_Glinda _

wow this is amazing maybe ill get to be a witch like elphaba." said Dorothy putting on the tiara, then picking up the wand and the grimmerie and going down to the royal dining hall.

Elphaba was the second one to awaken, she then got dressed and grabbed her broom and went down stairs to the dining hall to find Dorothy already there.

"good morning my dear I love your tiara, and good heavens where did you get that?" asked elphaba as her eyes travled to the girls training wand.

Dorothy then showed Elphaba glinda's note just as glinda came in.

"oh hello girls I suppose you slept well? Oh and its great to see you got my note and the training want I got you Dorothy." Said glinda flicking her wand as the note vanished.

"so you want my daughter to become a witch? Well I greatly support it id love to have another witch in the family." Said Elphaba hugging Dorothy and glinda as fiyero burst in.

"ah good morning ladies." Said fiyero as boq came in behind fiyero and waved.

"good morning boys its time for breakfast anyway." Said glinda clapping her hands as multiple servants came in with trays filled with food.

After everyone had eaten Dorothy and Elphaba went to the throne room and elphaba sat in the throne and sighed, "this seems very fitting me, why don't you go and spend some time with glinda or try to read the grimmerie Dorothy?" said elphaba as Glinda came into the room and brought her back to her room.

"well this really brings back memories, and its only been less than a day now glinda." Said Dorothy setting her wand and the grimmerie down on the table, then sitting on glinda's bed.

"I know, Dorothy please sit at the table I'll get us some tea." Said glinda waving her wand as the dumbwaiter came up with a tray of tea.

Dorothy tried to mimic glindas wand movements as a tea pot appeared on the dumbwaiter, "Wow great job Dorothy, were you just mimicking my wand movements though?" asked glinda getting both things of tea from the dumbwaiter as Dorothy chuckled.

"yes I did miss glinda, is this kind of magic based off mostly wand movements?" asked Dorothy waving her wand at a vase of flowers turning it into a pink candle.

"yes mostly but then there is magic that elphaba does from the grimmerie which is mostly words." Said glinda picking up the candle and placing it onto the table, she then tapped the wick with the tip of her wand and it lit.

"I see, well maybe later Elphaba will teach me how to read the grimmerie, she said you can never read it." Said Dorothy taping the candle with her wand, causing it to turn into a vase of flowers once more.

Dorothy then kicked off her shoes and pushed them under her chair with her feet, she then took a sip of tea. As the morning progressed glinda had shown Dorothy wand waving techniques to turn flowers into candles, teapots into turtles, water into ice without a freezer, glass into water and vise versa, small flames into flower petals, and flower petals into pebbles. When it was lunch time Dorothy slipped her shoes on and then going to the dining hall where elphaba and her friends, and toto too, where waiting for her.

"good afternoon Dorothy how was your time with glinda?" asked elphaba as Dorothy took the training wand and turn elphabas plate into a tiara.

"quite well actually elphaba." Said Dorothy putting the wand onto the table and sitting down as elphaba was given another plate.

"you know tomorrows elphaba's birthday." Said fiyero as everyone looked at him wide-eyed.

"who told you when my birthday was?" asked elphaba raising an eyebrow.

"I did elphie he is your fiancé you know." Said glinda smiling widley and taking a bite of her sandwich.

"oh well yes it is my birthday tomorrow and judging by the sudden silence out side we were talking to loudly." Said elphaba as Dorothy finished off her sandwich.

"I have to think of a idea for a great birthday gift for you elphaba." Said Dorothy picking up her wand and placing it in her pocket.

After that elphaba got up and left they all began to talk about what to give elphaba for her birthday.

"how about we teach all of the Animals the wizard took the power of speech from their ability to speak back." Suggested fiyero.

"yea fiyero it shouldn't be to hard to track down all the former Animals and teach them to speak in 24 hours." Said boq sarcastically as glinda and Dorothy chuckled.

"how about about we bake her a cake and cover it in pink sweet flowers?" glinda suggested smiling with hope.

"we are trying to get her a good gift not kill her." Said fiyero as glinda frowned and realized that it would probably kill her.

"hm lets think about it who or what is the one thing she loved the most beside you fiyero." Said Dorothy as fiyero sat down slowly.

"ooh ooh I know the answer to this one, Doctor Dillamond our old Goat history teacher, and Her sister who your house crushed Dorothy.

It was then that it dawned on Dorothy what she would get elphaba but she needed the slippers to do it. It was then she ran out excitedly and found elphaba, " elphaba may I borrow the silver slippers?" Dorothy asked smiling.

"yes my dear but whatever for?" asked elphaba wondering what the little girl was going to do.

"it's a surprise." Said Dorothy as she gave elphaba a hug and then ran to elphabas room.

When Dorothy goto elphabas room she easily found the box with the silver slippers in them. She opened it up and took out the shoes and then back to the dining hall, all of her friends were still there and they asked her what she was doing with the slippers. She said not a word but took off her shoes and put them on.

"Dorothy what are you doing with the slippers?" asked glinda looking at dorothys feet.

"lets just watch and wait." Said fiyero and boq in unison.

"bring nessarose back back to life and give her strength to walk and bring her to us with her wheelchair." Said Dorothy clicking the heels of the shoes together three times.

Just then a gray mist swirled around in the spot in front of all of them as a wheelchair appeared, after that so did a woman.

"Nessa its you really you!" said glinda as the girl turned around in the chair and stood up.

"glinda oh all I remember is getting a lecture from lurline and father that I would some how return to this world and here I am." Said nessarose hugging glinda.

"ah hem miss nessarose." Said Dorothy as nessa turned around and looked at the girl.

"who are you and why do you have my slippers?" nessarose asked noticing the shoes on the girls feet.

" I am Dorothy gale, your sister elphaba's adopted daughter, im the one who was in the house that crushed you in the first place but that wasn't my fault and now your sister is ruler of oz and I have to return these to her room and get you hidden before she comes in and sees." Said Dorothy taking off the slippers and putting on her own shoes.

"well I know you brought me here in time for elphie's birthday and my hunch is im the present am I not?" asked nessarose as they all nodded.

"nessa we need to keep you hidden until tomorrow when elphaba greets her people on the balcony tomorrow, youll be with the crowd and be the only one left when they all leave youll be sitting in your wheelchair , elphaba made it clear she would not leave the balcony until everyone had left the area so that she could admire the view for a little longer that's when you will say something, till then you can either stay in my room or Dorothy's room." Said glinda straightening her own tiara.

"I think id like to spend some time with my niece if that's okay glinda" said nessarose as Dorothy ran to elphabas room and put the slippers away, then returning maybe 5 minutes later only to lead nessarose to her room.

After that Dorothy told nessa the whole story of what had happened and such and when it was time for dinner nessarose hid in Dorothy's closet so elphaba wouldn't see her. After that they went their separate ways for the night and went to bed thinking about the next day.

**Yes my longest chapter yet but it will be fun to read the next one which I am calling Birthday Surprises.**


	9. birthday surprises

**Disclaimer I don't own wicked or the wizard of oz those belong to their authors.**

The next morning Dorothy woke bright and early and had woken nessarose.

"good morning Dorothy dear I suppose its time to get ready?" asked nessarose getting up and getting in a black dress that Dorothy had conjured for her.

Dorothy nodded as nessarose got up and sat in the wheelchair, Dorothy then wheeled her down below the balcony where elphaba always made her morning speech wishing the ozians good health and great lives, then returned to her room to get ready.

"oh Toto wont elphaba be surprised?" Dorothy asked toto who barked in confirmation then went back to sleep on his little cushion.

"right Toto oh I cant wait, oh hey glinda I didn't hear you come in." said Dorothy putting her hair into pigtails like she always did.

"good morning Dorothy, oh I cant wait for elphie to get her surprise the boys are already bringing her breakfast in bed." Said glinda as Dorothy put on her black cloak and picked up her wand and the grimmerie, then following glinda out of the room.

"Im sooooo excited I know elphaba will love her surprise." Said Dorothy walked beside glinda to elphaba's room where they found the boys who were sitting in chairs next to elphaba's bed and elphaba who was eating turkey bacon, and eggs.

"good morning Dorothy dear, are you here do bring me my surprise too?" asked elphaba smiling and finishing off the rest of the food on the plate.

"actually my surprise is so special it has to wait till after you give your morning address to the people, boq could you go and take care of our surprise while elphaba gets dress?" Dorothy asked as boq went down to the area where he knew nessa was.

" well don't spoil the surprise then, and fiyero go get my black dress and cloak please."said elphaba as fiyero went to the closet and pulled out the dress and cloak.

"would you like the hat to?" asked fiyero pulling it from a hat box.

" haha very funny just hand me my clothes." Said elphaba as fiyero hand her the cloak and dress.

A few minutes later elphaba was out on the balcony with Dorothy and glinda giving her usual morning speech, "fellow ozians on this great day, my birthday, I wish you all good health and great lives for coming day for all of you, I just wish my sister was here to enjoy this." Elphaba said as the crowd began to cheer. When the cheering died down everyone began to clear out and elphaba stayed and watched them all go back to their houses, when everyone was gone elphaba turned around and realized that there was one more person down there not moving anything but her hands in her lap. This made elphaba curious.

"what is it elphie?" asked glinda winking at at Dorothy.

"its someone down there in a wheel chair, all they are doing is wringing their hands in their lap, im going down their to see whats wrong." Said elphaba when she heard a familiar voice yell "ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!" elphaba looked down at the woman and then at her daughter and friend.

"what is it elphaba?" they both asked in unison.

"its just that voice, it reminds me of nessa's but it cant be her can it, can it?" asked elphaba as boq showed up and began to wheel the girl away.

"well elphaba this is my present to you, Happy Birthday." Said Dorothy as boq appeared behind her wheeling nessa in her wheelchair.

"Oh nessa it really is you." Said elphaba as nessa stood up and walked over to elphaba pulling her into a hug.

"oh yes elphie, and it was Dorothy who brought me back using the slippers, and now im here to stay." Said Nessa gripping elphaba tighter as boq folded up the wheel chair.

"this really is a great birthday" said elphaba as she noticed nessarose was barefoot.

"I know now lets get me something else to wear I don't like it when me match." Said nessrose as Elphaba led her to her room.

"actually nessa here I believe these are your's." said elphaba handing nessa the silver slippers As she pushed them away.

"no I think they belong to Dorothy she brought me back." Said nessa as elphaba put the slippers in their box then gave it to Dorothy.

"I think you are right, I think Dorothy deserves these more then any of us." Said elphaba as Dorothy pulled them both into a hug.

"I love you guys and Im glad that I was able to be of help." Said Dorothy taking off her shoes and putting on the slippers.

" I must admit they do look stunning on her." Said nessarose as glinda arranged for her to get a private room of her own.

"I agree they make her look cute." Said boq as he was pulled into a hug by nessa.

"well I guess it will make learning magic a bit easier." Said Dorothy waving her wand causing a tiara to appear on nessa's head.

"thank you Dorothy, oh I cant wait for tomorrow, hey what that sticking out from under the throne?" asked nessa spotting a little green bottle sticking out from under the throne then picking it up.

"it looks like that funny green bottle your mother had elphie but you carry yours with you." Said glinda quickly pulling elphabas bottle from her cloak pocket.

"well then it must be… the… wizards…" said elphaba beginning to think that the wizard some how had a connection with her mother.

"well he did offer me a drink from that bottle when you left with fiyero, but its taken me this long to realize that you had the same bottle." Said glinda as she sat down on the throne.

"well then I think its time to question the wizard which we will do tomorrow." Said elphaba as they went off to celebrate elphabas birthday.

After that the day went on normally, however glinda decided to follow through with her plan for the cake and when elphaba saw it she almost fainted dead away. Glinda spent the rest of the day sulking. That evening they all went to bed ready to some the wizard back to oz the next day.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was fun writing it. Well read my Q and A / interview with wicked I DARE YOU TO REVIEW**


	10. the truth

**Disclaimer I don't own wicked, or anything else that may be reference.**

The next morning as usual Dorothy was the first to awaken, she got dressed in her usual outfit and then put on the silver slippers, "this is going to be another great day isn't it toto?" asked Dorothy to her dog who barked in agreement then went back to sleep.

"good morning my dear." Said elphaba appearing in the doorway.

"good morning elphaba, I guess we can summon the wizard now if you like." Said Dorothy placing her training wand in her pocket.

"I think now would be a perfect time my dear but lets wait for everyone else I have to go give my morning address anyway." Said elphaba turning around and walking straight into glinda.

"good morning elphie the boys are already in the dining hall waiting for us." Said glinda as nessarose walked up behind her and smiled.

After that elphaba went to go give her morning address then joined them all in the dining hall where Dorothy was ready to summon the wizard.

"okay Dorothy its time to summon him." Said elphaba as Dorothy nodded.

"I wish the wizard was back In oz" said Dorothy clicking the heels of the slippers together three times.

Just then the same swirl of gray mist that appeared when nessa was summoned returned and then the wizard appeared looking dumbstruck.

"wait, what why I am back here… Oh no." said the wizard spotting elphaba and trying to run away as the door to the dining hall slammed shut and locked.

"well mr wizard we have some questions for you." Said elphaba grabbing the wizard by his shirt.

"ask away, im innocent of everything elphaba." Said the wizard as elphaba stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled out both green bottles and placed them in the wizards hands.

"do these look familiar to you?" asked elphaba as the wizard looked at the bottles and gasped.

"my god… where did you get this?" asked the wizard clutching the bottle he recognized as his tightly in his hands.

"one was my mothers the other was under the throne." Said elphaba taking her bottle back from the wizard.

" but the only person I ever gave a bottle of green elixir was some lady named melena and I had a one night stand in with her then left and became the wizard shortly after." Said the wizard beginning to recall the night he gave a bottle to the lady.

"but elphaba that means that… the wizard is your father…" said Dorothy as the wizard began to realize what he had created.

"I know, I realized that when I saw the bottle under throne." Said elphaba as the wizard began to sob.

"I am… a sentimental man… who always longed… to be… a father…" the wizard said trying to repress his sobs as elphaba put her hand on his shoulder.

"well if you are my father then I guess I really am the ruler of oz." said elphaba smiling and pulling the wizard into a hug.

"does that mean you didn't bring me here to kill me?" asked the wizard looking at everyone around the room.

" no we didn't now ill arrange for you to get an actual house in the emerald city." Said glinda taking the wizard out of the dining hall.

"well I… I guess we could show him off as a side show here, I mean all he's good at is stage tricks." Said fiyero as elphaba, Dorothy and nessa nodded in agreement.

"well we'll start tomorrow I mean he still has his stage show stuff here." Said elphaba as the wizard burst back in.

"Oh I just had a great idea, lets show me off as a side show in the emerald city!, I mean all my stuff is here still and its basically all im good for." Said the wizard as everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

"well im done here" said boq as he got up and glinda came back in and dragged the wizard back to his room.

After that the day progressed with the wizard building a stage under the balcony where elphaba gave her morning addresses every morning. Other than that it was the usual Dorothy had her lessons with glinda, elphaba sat in the throne room all day and fiyero, boq, and nessa were loitering in the dining hall.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter how do you think the wizards sideshow will turn out?, will he be mobbed?, will he be the start of a new enterprise in the emerald city? Find out in my next chapter im thinking of calling it the side show but im not sure give me your opinions in the reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11 the side show attempt

**Disclaimer I don't own wicked or anything else put in here beside the ideas.**

The next morning after elphabas morning address and everyone had eaten breakfast the wizard went down to the streets. After he left about 15 minutes later a large ruckus was heard out side.

"whats going on down there?" Dorothy asked to her self out loud as she was the only one in the room at the time. She was surprised when she got to the streets to find that the people of oz has tied the wizard a chair on his stage and were pelting him with all they had.

"Dorothy please help me." The wizard said as a small rock hit him in the head.

Just then Dorothy picked up the megaphone that the wizard was going to use for announcing things and yelled into it," Citizens of Oz the wizard has changed, with that for the matter that as princess I command you to stop hurting your rulers father" Dorothy said as everyone gasped in surprise as elphaba came storming into the streets and joined Dorothy on the stage.

"my fellow please I beg you give this man, even though he had us all fooled for years, one more chance I promise you with the help of me and Dorothy we can make things better for the wizard now that he hasn't got the throne." Elphaba said as the citizens began to cheer, a group of children even helped them untie the wizard who covered in garbage and bruised all over.

"thank you elphaba," said the wizard wincing in pain when he tried to walk.

"we need to take him to a doctor or something I think his leg is broken." Dorothy said as elphaba supported the wizard so he could stand.

"no I'm fine, im aggh" the wizard said as he tried to walk again.

"yea your fine, just keep walking and youll be in a wheelchair like my sister was." Elphaba said as a doctor came onto the stage and examined the wizard.

"well his leg is definitely broken he shouldn't try to over exert him self I don't know why they all attacked him though he was just putting the finishing touches on the stage by the looks of it." The doctor said.

"thanks tim I don't know why they mobbed me either I wasn't doing anything to harm anyone." The wizard said as some nurses put his leg in a cast and then brought him a wheelchair.

"I think you should just rest for a while mr wizard we don't want you harmed anymore then you just were." Dorothy said as the wizard pretended to pull a coin out of her ear, making everyone applaud.

"I think you are right Dorothy dear but atleast I know people will like my act." The wizard said as elphaba pushed him over to his house.

"well that was odd." Said fiyero coming outside and going next to Dorothy.

Dorothy then explained what happened and fiyero went to go assist elphaba with helping the wizard, just then chistery flew down with a note from glinda saying that she would trying to teach Dorothy some more magic the next day.

**Read and Review what do you think will happen next I am writing the next chapter as you read this also I will be updating my q and a/interview with wicked at some point in the near future**


End file.
